She's back in business
by AngelWithDarkness
Summary: Lila's back but now with "Mari"*hint hint* as her hostage as she sees Marinette as a Love Rival
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel:Please keep in mind that is my first Fanfic...But all Criticizing is welcome because i want to know how to improve. It might be a little..**_

 _ **Chat: Or Alot**_

 _ **Angel: *sweatdrops* R-Right or a lot bad but I want to know what you think.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Oh don't forget the disclaimer**_

 _ **Angel: Ah Merci Ladybug but why don't you have the honours**_

 _ **Ladybug: Angel does not own anything except her own mind and wants to keep it that way**_

* * *

"Let Marinette go Volpina" Chat Noir shouted

Apparently Volpina wasn't finished with her revenge against Ladybug and Chat Noir but she now had Marinette. Dangling. On top of the Eiffel Tower. Yet again.

"Haha. Give me your miraculous then we can talk" Volpina laughed swinging Marinette around by her wrists.

HawkMoth really turned up the heat on this akuma because never before has anyone been turned twice. But Lila proved that firsthand because not too laong ago they were in this exact situation but with Adrien instead of Mari. Volpina taunting them once again.

"I think you know we can't do that Lila!" Ladybug shouted. Like before they were just below the villain in case Volpina decided to drop the shy girl that Chat has come to know.

"You WILL call me volpina and you WILL give me your miraculous or little Mari here will have to say goodbye to Paris"

"Why are you doing this? Marinette is nice and wouldn't hurt anyone! What did she do?" Ladybug seemed surprised by this outburst. He genuinely cared for her. Last time he knew it was an illusion of course but he can't know for sure this time. He had to play it safely so he can't risk it. She was Chat's friend. _One_ of his closest friends.

Okay yes Marinette had been come out of her shell lately but she still stuttered around him and couldn't say more than a sentence at a time without making a fool of herself. But she still made an effort and he was thankful for that. Plus working for his father was a bit intimidating because the air around him demanded respect where it was needed.

Not only that but Marinette was extremely patient(she needed to be with chloe all the time) and cared passionately for people around her. Adrien and Marinette's friendship was still a work in progress, but it was slowly going somewhere. She would demolish him and Super Mecha Smash, bring baked goods from her parents' bakery, design some of the Agreste clothing, and in rare moments where she was overly confident, even _tease_ Adrien because she could be sassy of course and he loved it.

"What's she done? Oh she has done a lot" Volpina lifted two fingers off Marinette's wrist. Chat tensed knowing what was to come next. "She is my competition"

"Wait what? Competition?" Chat repeated confused. "Why would Mari be competition?"

"It's obvious that she is in love with him! She is always around him! Taking all of his precious time away from everyone else" Volpina sneered as Ladybug and Chat tried wrap their minds of what they were just told.

Ladybug couldn't believe the Lila noticed. Chat on the other hand couldn't that Mari, sweet little innocent Mari, loves him.

She loves me?

* * *

 _ **Eh? What'd you think of the first chapter? Was it bad? Was it Good? Was it in the middle? YAY or NAY? Thanks!**_

 _ ***Muah kisses***_


	2. Sorry Not A New Chapter

_**HEy this is Angel coming at chu.**_

 _ **And i just want to thank everyone who has Favorited and followed my story and I. And I appreciate all the feedback and comments.**_

 ** _Also I updated and changed a few things in Chapter 1 and will be working and updating chapters 2 and 3 in the future. And I was thinking about another story that will be a Fairy tail crossover with LB &CN but wanted to wait till i finished this one. _**

**_Should I wait or start now? You tell me._**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _*Muah Kisses*_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_And the 2nd Chapter is up hope you enjoy_**

* * *

She loved him? Marinette loves Adrien? Adrien…..She LOVED him! Chat felt butterflies.

He felt happy, nervous, and excited. _WAIT! Focus Chat. Focus. Marinette needs you and Ladybug to save her._ And with that thought Chat Noir tensed. He was afraid for Mari. His friend. But his thoughts were cut when he heard ladybug laughing at Volpina

"Seriously? Yea she loves Adrien, who wouldn't? Have you seen him he's beautiful and perfect in every way." He had stiffened a little as his lady talked right in front of him.

Volpina tsked in disgust glaring down down at the heroes "She's always with him, hanging onto him like a lost puppy" She smirked. "It pathetic to be honest"

"Really? Adrien barely knows she exists" Ladybug said but something about the way she said it was….off. She sounded almost sad even. But why was she saying those things?

"Wait yes I-He does!" Feeling hurt that Ladybug would say such things. Chat felt insulted. What does she know about Adrien and Marinette?

"Okay he doesn't think of Mari like that. Why would he? She's awkward and clumsy and can't form coherent sentences." Chat had felt so offended on both his and Marinette's behalf that he didn't notice the way his lady was slumped looking almost defeated.

"Hm I think i may have to agree with you on that Ladybug. And I don't think anyone will miss a nobody like her" Volpina smiles maliciously swinging Mari one more time And with those words, Volpina let Marinette drop. It was such a shock that neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir had time to register what just happened until it was too late. Chat's eyes widened in fear as he tried to reach out and save his friend but she had slipped right past him and it was too late

"MARINETTE!"

* * *

 _ **Sorry I know it was a bit short. But I kinda want to drag it out little. Though i know most people already know it was just an illusion I wanted to bring some edge.**_

 _ ***Muah kisses***_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey it Angel and I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chat watched and bounded up trying to reach his friend "NO MARINETTE"

Ladybug tried to make her effort of trying to save Mari look real as her yoyo missed the girl and barely flew past Volpina as the villain managed to dodge it. But Chat paid them no attention. As his friend let out a scream of terror as she fell. Using his staff to reach her and extending his hand out to her.

But as soon as he did, Marinette turned to a puff of orange smoke.

An illusion. His lady was right.

She was just an illusion. His friend was safe.

Chat breathed a sigh of relief and decided to check on his other princess once everything was resolved. He turned to his lady and it didn't take long to defeat Volpina. After a 'Lucky charm' and 'Cataclysm' followed by a 'Miraculous Ladybug' Everything was the way it had been before and Lila was turned back to normal. Though she still hated Ladybug. Everything was good and they ended their fight as always with a "Pound it".

* * *

 _ **And that concludes Chapter 3. I know it was a really sorry.**_

 _ **The Next one might be last chapter but i have not decided yet.**_

 ** _*Muah Kisses*_**


End file.
